Un día normal
by SoulLinker
Summary: Sólo a él le podían suceder cosas como esas, más aún si su Familia se aprovechaba de su incapacidad de decir "NO" ante los favores. No le quedaba más remedio que ser un caballero e ir al maldito centro comercial, sólo esperaba que nadie le viera allí.


**Disclaimer**: El anime/manga Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece, todos sus personajes y contenido pertenecen a Akira Amano.

En realidad no tengo mucho que decir, es No-Pairing, y resultó de una pelotudez que se me ocurrió. En realidad ni tiene sentido, todo sea por traumar a Tsuna (XD) que me encanta ponerlo en situaciones vergonzosas y para el Gekokujou.

* * *

Él podía afirmar que desde la llegada de Reborn a su vida, ésta había dado un giro inesperado dejándolo caer en un mundo peligroso y lleno de aventuras. Se había enfrentado a diversos enemigos, aunque haya sido en contra su voluntad y viéndose obligado a derrotarlos para proteger a sus amigos.

Podía decir que era un muchacho que había madurado gracias a los retos que la vida le había impuesto (o que su espartano tutor le había impuesto, como quiera llamarlo). Pero lo que estaba viviendo a flor de piel era como para ponerse a llorar.

Ese fue el tercer escalofrío que sintió en su espalda, y los murmuros en un radio de cinco metros se hacían más altos, acompañados de risitas de niñas y bufidos indignados de señoras mayores.

Se sonrojó obviamente abochornado por la incómoda situación, pues estaba en medio de la sección de ropa interior femenina, _en contra su voluntad. _Él no estaría comprando sost... s-sostenes sin una poderosa razón, pues él no los necesitaba.

Esa mañana, su madre quiso hacer funcionar la lavadora nueva que su padre le había comprado desde el extranjero, motivada por una excitación propia de una ama de casa, tomó todas las prendas del hogar, incluso la ropa limpia, para comprobar el impecable funcionamiento de su nuevo juguete. El problema surgió cuando realmente había puesto, sin exagerar, toda la ropa a lavar, dejando sólo con lo puesto a sus huéspedes.

_— Esto vas a tener que solucionarlo tú, Tsuna idiota— le dijo Reborn, amenazándolo con su pistola. — Vas a tener que ir a comprarles ropa interior a las chicas._

_— ¡¿P-Porqué yo?_

_— Es lo que un Jefe debe hacer por su familia. Ahora, ve o te dejo un hueco en la frente. — y ciertamente, se vio acorralado por la situación. Además, al ver la oscura figura de Bianchi con su Poison Cooking en mano era aterrador pensar en las consecuencias de una negación. _

No quiso pasar más tiempo en esa vergonzosa sección femenina, así que tomó los primeros ejemplares de sujetadores que el exhibidor ofrecía, sin molestarse siquiera en recordar las tallas que le había dado el Escorpión Venenoso, además, él no tenía idea de qué diablos era una copa o si tenían o no relleno.

Peor fue el momento de pagar, pues la asistente lo miró en todo momento incrédula, obviamente pensando que él era un tipo de pervertido. Pagó lo que era y apenas le entregaron su bolsita de _Victoria's Secret_, salió corriendo de allí. Ese día no podía ir peor.

—¿Tsuna? ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Claro que no esperaba que alguien le reconociese al salir de allí. Por un segundo olvidó lo grande que era el centro comercial.

Se puso pálido al ver a Yamamoto entrando en la zona deportiva, maldiciendo lo alto que era su amigo y en su facilidad de ser encontrado. Mas no podía arrancar, ya le habían cogido desprevenido.

Takeshi se le acercó sonriente, recién notando la bolsa rosa con la inscripción de la conocida marca femenina, y sonrió más hasta reírse. Tsuna se sonrojó de la vergüenza.

—No pensé que eras de ese tipo pervertido, Tsuna.— se rió alegre, sin preocuparse de bajar el volumen de su voz. Más personas giraron su cabeza para ver el pequeño jovencito que acababa de comprar ropa interior femenina, y Sawada se abochornó más.

—¡No lo digas así! — chilló. — Yo no-

— No te preocupes por mí, amigo, no te juzgaré.— le sonrió Yamamoto, palmeándole el hombro, dejando semi traumado a su Jefe por no poder haber aclarado sus acciones en ese momento.

Ese día no tenía arreglo, pero al menos ya había acabado su compra maldita.

_Más tarde, en su casa. _

—Imposible, Tsuna. Tendrás que ir de nuevo.— le regañó Bianchi, revisando el contenido nuevo.—Te equivocaste en las tallas, y yo no uso relleno. Ve y cámbialos por unas _38C._

El joven Sawada, destinado a ser el Jefe de una poderosa Familia de la Mafia, se dejó caer al suelo, derrotado.

* * *

Los comentarios son siempre bien recibidos :D.


End file.
